Careful What you wish for Holly Skelligton!
by MegZNightmareZ
Summary: Holly thinks her life is too perfect! She makes a wish on a shooting star and wakes up i a different life....how will she get back home?


Im so sick by MegZNightmareZ.

Hollys birthday was just a week away and she was turning 10 and she thought about it while reading a Twilight book. Jack walked in her room, ''Holly, c'mon put down that vampire book and come help feed your baby brother,'' ''Nicholas can feed himself!'' Holly responded. ''Not that baby...well...he's not a baby! I mean Jasper!'' Jack said. Holly smiled at her own joke. ''Now come on. Your mother is cooking dinner, I'm working in my study, and Nicholas is a clumsy boy...we can't even trust him not to spill milk on his picture books,'' Jack said smiling he too making a joke about his own son. Holly laughed as she closed her Twilight book and got on her feet. She walked out the room and happily skipped down the stairs to find her father with Jasper and a warm bottle in his arms ready to hand it to her. ''You remember how to hold a baby right?'' asked Jack. Holly rolled her eyes smiling playfully for she knew her dad had already known she could hold a baby...she had been holding Jasper since the day he had arrived from Sallys womb. ''Yes dad! C'mon let me feed him now! All your doing is starving him even more!'' Holly said with a laugh. Jack finally handed Jasper down to Holly and she with Jasper warm and snug in her arms began to feed her baby brother. The next day Holly got up and got ready for school. After 20 minutes she went down stairs to find her family all together eating, a plate there waiting for her. She sat down and was kissed by her mother, ''Good Morning Holly'' said Sally. Holly forced a smile at her, it's not that she didn't feel lucky to have a loving mother and father and for the cherry on top they were together and she wasn't even lonely! Her parents made sure of that by having more kids...Nicholas and Jasper. But she was so sick of her perfect life. She slapped herself in her mind _Stop this! _She thought _Be grateful! Lots of kids of all ages would kill to have your life!_ She yelled at herself, ''Holly?'' Jack interuppted the conversation in her head, ''Are you alright? You...you seem distracted,'' Holly looked at him and 5 seconds later she answered ,''Yeah, of course,'' Holly looked at her brothers, then at her parents, and then at her big house. Now, you probably can't believe what Holly is wishing she didn't have. But she couldn't believe how too perfect her life was!

The week just flew by and her birthday was that day! She stretched and shook her hair. Then she got up and put on her black silky dress with a wide red bow wrapped and tied around the belly. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and then combed her hair. She was beautiful. Her hair shiny black and clean. Her skin creamy with stitches and her pretty smile that made parents dare to wish that she was their daughter. She was so still very young though. She walked down stairs to find friends and family already there welcoming her, showing her such love, and such happiness. She was grateful but still...she wodered how it would be if she didn't have such a wonderful life. As everyone talked about how much she grew and told stories about her as a baby...she looked out the window with Nicholas at her side....they counted stars,''1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10!'' counted Nicholas,''10 stars for the ten year old star,'' he said trying to be sweet for once since...well...never! Holly smiled and then said nothing. ''LOOK LOOK!!!!!'' Nicholas pointed at the shooting star,''A shooting star'' ''Yes, I see it....it's beautiful'' Holly said. ''Make a wish birthday girl'' Nicholas said gently punching her ribs. ''Uh ok...I wish....I-I wish I could not have such a perfect life,'' Holly said. Nicholas looked at her wide eyed,''What did you say? You wish for a different life? Holly! You ungrateful little brat!'' Jack heard the shouting and interfeared,''What's going on?'' Jack asked with a scerious face. Nicholas told Jack about Hollys wish. ''Holly...'' Jack was confuesed and simply did not say another word. Holly swallowed and closed her eyes wishing this did not happen. It seemed like the birthday party took forever to end. But it finally did. Holly went to bed in tears beating herself up in guilt. She quietly slipped into Jaspers room and was happy he wasn't sleeping. He smiled at the familiar face...she lowered her hand to him and he gripped his tiny hand around her finger,''I love you,'' she whispered and went back to her bed. The next day she woke up to an arguing fight between the voices that sounded like her parents but how could that be? If she ever woke up to fighting it would be the neighbors or maybe even the T.V. She wet downstairs and saw her parents arguing...and she couldn't believe what they were arguing about! Custody over her! But how could that be? They didn't need to, they were together...or atleast she hoped they were. She watched as her mouth dropped wide open in disbelief! Her father slammed the door without even noticing her. She heard her mother yell,''AND YOU BETTER PAY YOUR CHILD SUPPORT OR ELSE!'' Holly slowly walked towards her mother..she noticed the house was smaller and lower class. ''Ma-mo-mmmommy?'' she struggled to say mommy as she noticed her mother was different looking...she wasn't the beautiful glamorous ragdoll she knew...she was thicker but still pretty kinda..a depressing and lowlife verion of her mother stood before her. Sally looked at her daughter and smiled,''Hi baby'' she said forcing a smile. To Holly it was abviouse her mother was forcing happiness on her face. ''C'mon sweetie let's go drop you off at school'' she said ,''Mom it's Sunday'' Holly said ,''Uhhh right...you need to go see your dad, I have things to do ok? I-I know you don't like your dad but you have too honey'' Sally said.,''What?'' Holly said confuesed. Holly had always loved her father. Sally dropped her off at her fathers house, Holly looked back at her mother,''What exactly do you need to do?'' she asked frightened and confuesed. Sally grinned and said sadly admitted,''I have to work at the office,'' Holly frowned what could possibly get worse? Then the thought came to her Jasper and Nicholas where were they? Were they in custody of there father? _Maybe_ she thought. After all they're boys so they probably needed to be around a male influence...someone to teach them how to be men. Holly swallowed as she walked twords the door. She knocked 3 times...no one aswered...she rang the door bell once and she heard someone walking twords the door...the door opened. To Hollys relief it was the same old dad still looking quite thin. ''Dad!'' she said hugging him. Jack seemed as if her arrival was unexpected. ''Hi, Holly. W-who brought you here?'' he asked. ''M-my mom...why don't you look happy to see me?'' she asked. Jack kissed her head and simply said,''I am happy to see you...I love you...you're my only child,'' _Only child?_ Holly thought in panic. ''You-y-you mean Nicholas and Jasper were never born?'' she asked ,''Uhhh...who is Nicholas and Jasper? And yes you are an only child and you always have been...I would never have another child with that woman! NEVER!'' Jack said. Holly teared a little and her dad wiped her tears and hugged her. To her surprise he was still the sweet and humble man she knew as her daddy. But she still prepared herself for more. Her dads house was big and she was angry at what she noticed...the house her dad was living in was the same house her parents raised her and her brothers in. _Th-this was our house_ she thought. She burst in tears as she screamed,''WHY!? WHY DON'T I LIVE HEAR WITH YOU INSTEAD OF IN THAT CRAPPY SMALL HOME WITH MY MOTHER?! WHY AREN'T NICHOLAS AND JASPER BORN?! WHY DID I MAKE THAT STUPID WISH?!!!!!!WHY WHY WHY!!!!!'' she repeated sobbing. She ran upstairs to see what the rooms she and her brothers used to sleep in were used for since her old life never happened. ''HOLLY!'' Jack called running after her...he finally caught up with her,''Holly! What's going on with you?'' he asked. Holly said nothing...she just obsorved the rooms. The room that Nicholas slept in was an extra library with a few pictures on the wall of her as a baby, the next room which was Jaspers was used for a computer and a few papers on the floor which held drawings, and finally she saw her room which was nothing more than just an empty room. ''W-why isn't this room used for anything?'' she said wiping her tears. Jack seemed confused as he answered,''It's hard to keep the rooms occupied in such a big house with so little people...I just decided to keep this room empty...*sigh* I get depressed waliking by these rooms with no kids jumping on the beds...'' Holly hugged her dad and explained why she was acting so strange and of course he thought she was just tired and maybe was confused over some dream she had about her ''perfect family''...so she laid down on the sofa and fell into a deep sleep. She was awoken by her mother...''Baby...''she said softly,''Wake up...time to go home...'' Holly opend her eyes, she saw her mother and father. ''I don't wanna go home with you. I'd rather stay with my dad...is that ok?'' Holly said wondering if her new mother would yell at her or force her to go home...but instead her mother shook her head ''ok'' and left the house seeming tired..exhausted actually. Her dad carried her up the stairs and he laid her down on his bed and told her to go back to sleep and that he would just be in the bathroom preparing for bed. She weakly said,''Ok'' and drifted off to dream land...or in this case...stress land. All of a sudden she could'nt help but notice a bright light outside...she tiptoed out of bed and saw a falling star. This was her chance to go home,''I wish I was home...with mommy, daddy, Jasper, and Nicholas...I wanna wake up to find my family together eating breakfast...I wanna see my parents hugging wishing eachother a good day instead of fighting...please...'' she went back to bed and fell asleep. The next day she hopped out of bed and ...

Sorry folks! You'll have to wait until I write the ending!

Or do you?..........................................................................

She hopped out of bed and ran to the next room to see if she could find her brothers......and to her surprise yes!

Ok so.....this was't my best story but I just wanted to teach you guys a lesson

#1. Careful what you wish for!

#2. Don't be ungrateful cause just think...things could be much worse!

Bye! I promise my next story will be more interesting! Haha!


End file.
